


Fractured Mirror - [WTNV]

by Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abusive!Diego aka Charles, Carlos is back from the Desert Other World, Cecil and Carlos have to take care of Kevin, Cecil and Carlos will learn this the hard way, F/M, Kevin has Stockholm Syndrome, Kevin has ptsd, M/M, Post-Strex Kevin, no one has met Carlos' double yet, set before Cecil and Carlos' wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You/pseuds/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You
Summary: When a severely injured Kevin randomly appears in Night Vale, Carlos and Cecil find themselves having to figure out how he got there. And, more importantly, how to get him back to Desert Bluffs. Of course, that all depends on Kevin waking up from his medically induced coma. His injuries left him clinging to life, leaving the doctors unsure of his survival.Side Notes;I am at episode 60 of the podcast as of writing the first chapter. I am aware that Carlos' double is actually named Charles and is like 41. However, I hate the name Charles; and it's the name of my sister's boyfriend so it's extra weird for me. Therefore, I will be using the name Diego. If you've watched Nyx Rising's WTNV cosplay series', that's what they call Carlos' double. How they portray Kevin and Diego- and their relationship did have some influence here. You don't have to watch their videos, but I do recommend them! They're amazing!
Relationships: Carlos' Double/Cecil's Double, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Desert Bluffs Carlos/Kevin, Diego/Kevin, Steve Carlsberg/Abby Palmer, charles/kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fractured Mirror - [WTNV]

Carlos, the Scientist, was almost halfway to his lab. Working on a Saturday! Much to Cecil’s great dismay. Carlos has to check in with his specimens daily. Many of them need regular attention; a pail of water, five drops of his own blood, a freshly killed rat; and many other things the various specimens needed. A familiar face covered in dried blood caused him to do a double take. He gracelessly pulled his car over; barely managing to not slam on the brakes in the middle of the road. Not many were out driving, but he didn’t want to risk a wreck.

He put on the parking brake, but left the vehicle idling as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited his car. The scientist turned around and hurried cautiously to the bloodied man. The Glow Cloud wasn’t been dropping dead animals. The Blood Rains of Old had happened almost two months ago and only happen once ever one-hundred and fifty-two years. Even though time is very strange in Night Vale, over a hundred years would not have past in two mere months.

Carlos knelt beside the man’s body. His heart lurched. He can’t stand how identical he is to his Cecil. However, this man is Cecil’s double; Kevin. Kevin’s raven hair and gruesome scar on his forehead are two of the biggest differences between them. Also, Kevin wears yellow, white, and grays whilst Cecil wears purple, black, and grays. Kevin’s breathing is very shallow. His clothes are bloody and torn in many places. There are many wounds and bruises all over his visible skin. In his dark hair, there’s a clump of drying blood. What in the hell happened to him? How did Cecil’s double end up in Night Vale again? He would have noticed if those portals had opened once more.

“Kevin? Hey, Kevin,” Carlos says, gently nudging the man’s shoulder. Kevin doesn’t react. Carlos sighs and fishes for his cell phone in his lab coat pocket. He calls his boyfriend. Kevin is his double. So, he should get a say in what happens to him. Also, Carlos doesn’t really know what to do with him.

“Hey Cecil,” the scientist greets. His gaze doesn’t leave the unconscious man on the ground near the road. Just in case he wakes up. Whether Kevin attacks him or not. It’s best to keep an eye on him.

“Carlos? Did you forget something at house? You only just left,” Cecil responses rapidly. Carlos shakes his head, a tiny smile graces his lips. Somehow, Cecil could make him smile no matter was going on around him.

“No, I didn’t forget anything. I found something actually-,” Carlos starts only for his boyfriend to excitedly cut him off.

“Oh how exciting! Is it something scientific? A new discovery?? Oh I can’t wait to go into work on Monday and tell everyone all about it! I-,” the radio show host’s excitement is adorable; but Carlos has to put the brakes on his words.

“Cecil, no it’s ... it’s Kevin. He’s hurt, badly. He needs medical attention but I don’t know how to get that here in Night Vale,” the scientist admits. He’s not even sure Night Vale has a hospital. He didn’t even go to the hospital or see a doctor when he was wounded by members of the militia from the underground city that resides under lane five of the bowling alley.

“It’s Kevin?! Who cares?! He attacked me! He’s from Desert Bluffs! We need to-,” Cecil shouts, clearly upset. However, Carlos anticipated his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Cecil, listen to me,” he interjects. Cecil stops yelling. “This is different. There’s no portals or chaos- at least nothing out of the ordinary for Night Vale. He’s just here. You’re not cold hearted Cecil, I know you. He needs help. We’ll find a way to send him back as soon as possible; okay?”

The radio show host is silent for a long moment. “... Okay. Take him to Night Vale General; it’s about two miles south of the Ralph’s. You’ll likely be able to drive there faster than they could get to you anyways. Just, please be safe ... I love you ...,” Cecil trails off quietly. Carlos hates this, hates that it upsets the love of his life. But Kevin could die. Even though that wouldn’t effect Cecil’s existence, as proven by Major Cardinal. One of them killed their double, but neither disappeared or anything. Carlos has never met Kevin; he’s only heard of him. And yeah, he sounds awful, but he’s not about to just let him die on the side of the road. That’s just wrong.

“I love you too. I will call you back as soon as the doctors take him back to look at his injuries,” the scientist ensures, smiling with the hope that Cecil can hear it in his voice.

“I’ll be here. Waiting,” Cecil pauses, being a bit melodramatic. “Bye, for now, Carlos,” sadness and worry clear in his tone. Carlos keeps his smile up, pretending that Cecil can see him.

“I’ll talk to you later, Cecil,” the scientist says softly, a loving lull in his voice. There’s a short silence before Carlos takes his phone away from his ear and ends the call.

He puts his smart phone back into it’s pocket in his lab coat. He stands up straight and hustles back to his car. He opens the back door, knowing he won’t be able to open it with Kevin in his arms. He turns back around and jogs back to Cecil’s double’s side. Kevin is still completely unresponsive. Carlos squats down and scoops up the injured man. He’s shockingly light. The scientist holds him cautiously; not wanting to make his injuries worse but also being very aware that Kevin is dangerous. At least according to Cecil. As Carlos carries him to his car, he wonders how dangerous he could possibly be. Especially in this state. He’s clearly suffered a concussion, based solely on amount the blood collected in his hair.

Carlos leans into the opened car door and lays Kevin across the backseat. He grabs the middle seatbelt and buckles it over his midsection. Not the best, but at least his body won’t roll around and if he wakes up it’ll give Carlos extra time. Extra time for what, exactly? Pulling over and getting out of the car. That’s about all he’s got planned. He really doesn’t think Kevin is much of a threat. Carlos closes the door and gets into the driver’s seat. He buckles his own seatbelt, takes off the parking brake, and heads off quickly to the hospital. 


End file.
